The present invention relates to calibrating pyrometers that are used in thermal processing systems.
In rapid thermal processing (RTP), a substrate is heated quickly to a high temperature, such as 1200.degree. C., to perform a fabrication step such as annealing, cleaning, chemical vapor deposition, oxidation, or nitridation. Particularly given the submicron dimensions of current devices, to obtain high yields and process reliability, the temperature of the substrate must be precisely controlled during these thermal processing steps. For example, to fabricate a dielectric layer 60-80 .ANG. thick with a uniformity of .+-.2 .ANG., which is typical of requirements in current device structures, the temperature in successive processing runs cannot vary by more than a few .degree. C. from the target temperature. To achieve this level of temperature control, the temperature of the substrate is measured in real time and in situ.
Optical pyrometry is a technology that is used to measure substrate temperatures in RTP systems. An optical pyrometer using an optical probe samples the emitted radiation intensity from the substrate, and computes the temperature of the substrate based on the spectral emissivity of the substrate and the ideal blackbody radiation-temperature relationship.
When the system is first set up, the optical probe must be calibrated so that it produces a correct temperature reading when exposed to the radiation coming from the heated substrate. In addition, during repeated use, the temperature sensed by the probe might change over time and thus it will be necessary to recalibrate the probe or at least detect the change that has occurred so that corrective action can be taken. For example, the light pipe which is used to sample the radiation being emitted from the substrate as it is being heated, may become dirty or chipped, connections along the optical column transferring the sampled light to the pyrometer may loosen, or the electronic components in the pyrometer may "drift".
A commonly used method of calibrating the pyrometer is to use a special substrate or wafer in the chamber. The special substrate, which can be purchased from commercial sources, has a previously measured, known emissivity, and it has an "embedded" thermocouple which is attached to the substrate with a ceramic material. When the substrate is heated, its actual temperature is indicated by the thermocouple. Since the substrate's emissivity is known, the radiation that is actually emitted by the substrate can be easily calculated by multiplying the intensity of radiation that would be expected from by an ideal blackbody that is at the predetermined temperature times the emissivity of the substrate. This is the radiation level that will be sampled by the optical probe of the pyrometer. The pyrometer is adjusted so that it produces a temperature reading that corresponds to the actual temperature.
Unfortunately, this method has drawbacks. The actual temperature of the substrate may in fact be different from the temperature measured by the thermocouple. First, the presence of the embedded thermocouple and the ceramic material causes the area with the thermocouple to have a different temperature than other parts of the wafer, i.e., it disturbs the temperature profile on the substrate. Second, at high temperatures (e.g., 1000.degree. C. as is commonly found in RTP processes), the joint between the wafer and thermocouple tends to degrade, so that after four or five uses the thermocouple readings become unreliable. Because of these shortcomings, this calibration technique cannot really guarantee pyrometer accuracy that is better than ten to fifteen .degree. C.
In addition, there are difficulties associated with placing a thermocoupled substrate inside the chamber and making electrical connection to the thermocouple.
Accordingly, it would be useful if an optical probe could be calibrated accurately without using a wafer with a an embedded thermocouple.